Question: Daniel did 64 sit-ups in the morning. Christopher did 27 sit-ups in the evening. How many more sit-ups did Daniel do than Christopher?
Find the difference between Daniel's sit-ups and Christopher's sit-ups. The difference is $64 - 27$ sit-ups. $64 - 27 = 37$.